-Single Parent Jackunzel AU-
by kristinekatara
Summary: Jack and Rapunzel are single parents who had been alone rising their daughters, Anna (Rapunzel) and Elsa (Jack). When they met, something grows between them but they'd have to decided if they want to love again. Crazy mix of Frozen, Rise of the Guardians and Tangled. Hope you like it )


"Alright Anna, this is the big day!" Rapunzel was telling to her daughter, jumping excited and screaming a little loud. The first day of school was important, and Rapunzel had good memories of those days.

"Come on, Mum" the little girl said, making her mother turn to look at her. Anna had blonde strawberry hair, combed in two braids that reached her chest, with two blue eyes as excited as her mother's. She had got them from her maternal grandfather. Rapunzel smiled, piking her daughter from the floor as she cleaned a little paint from her cheek. Anna smiled back to her mother as she did the same. Rapunzel was a beautiful women, with long blond hair and open green eyes, with a lot of freckles around her snub nose. Her face was the one of a young girl, she wasn't more than 26. She wasn't tall, but neither petite, she had a good height. Her skinny body was covered until over her knees with a nice purple dress, with some little details in pink. Lighter tights and purple flats dressed the rest. Anna was wearing a green dress with a Scandinavian style, with a bow that divided it, giving the upper part a darker tone. A cream shirt was under it. They both stopped in front of a picture which sowed a man with brown hair and eyes, smiling with happiness.

"Dad, today is my first day at school" the little girl said "I can't wait to meet everyone!"

"Alright snow queen, time to go to school" Jack said as her daughter looked at him with a funny expression, but that showed that that was not exactly what she wanted. "First day, come on, it's the funnier one"

He smiled has he started to kiss the cheek of her daughter, making her start to laugh.

"Go away dad!" Elsa tried to take his father away from her, but wasn't working. "Be careful, or I'll freeze you"

"Oh, no, my heart!" he said acting as he was dying, taking his daughter to him as he fell in the floor, starting to tick her "Only an act of true love can save me…"

The girl looked to her father as she hugged him. He stood up, putting her in the floor as he looked at her. Her hair was a blond really light, making it look as snow, updo in a braid and a black headband. It was the reason he had been playing with her as she was the snow queen. Blue eyes like two icy crystals were like his. Her blue skirt and shirt were ones of a little lady. For his part, well, messy brown hair, blue shirt and a suit. His age, well, 28.

"Let's go then?" he asked as Elsa nodded, taking his hand as they opened the door and started their walk to the school.

Burgess wasn't a big town, so there was just a big school for all the children. It was an old construction, but it had always seem warm and close. The headmaster, Nicholas North was a big man who looked so much like Santa Claus. Kids adored him. He had the rumor that when a kid was sent to his office, he always gave them some cake or cookies. All the teachers were also nice and wonderful taking care of the little ones.

Rapunzel had arrived soon to talk with North and introduce him to Anna. She was a little nervous and was sure that big man would help her to feel more confident. He had always had that effect on her. After being her headmaster, he had become like a second father to her, helping her to go thought everything when Eugene died. Her daughter liked that big man since the first moment, and more when he offered her a delicious cream cake. Rapunzel didn't gave her a lot in her breakfast knowing that.

"I'm happy to see you that great Punz" he said in a Russian accent, hugging the young woman "Anna is a really beautiful girl, remembers me to you when you had her age… But her eyes are definitely from your father"

"Yes, they're from Dad" she smiled, looking to the man's blue eyes. They were always full of wonder "Look what I've for you"

The man started to laugh when she took from her bag a box full of home-made chocolate cookies, his favorites. Then they walked to the teacher's room, making Rapunzel run to hug a petit girl who looked like a rainbow. The feather from her earring made the blonde woman feel tickles. The Indian woman hugged her back.

"Tooth!" she called the woman for her nickname as she was looking to her. They were best friends since she remembered. They had a lot in common "Anna, look who's here"

"Aunt Tooth" the girl smiled as the run to where her mother and the other woman were. The petit one took hugged her as she took her body in her arms.

"I'm coming here to school"

"I see little fairy" she smiled as she gave her a pencil decorated with feathers and a pendant in for of humming bird "Will give you luck"

"Thank you!" the girl kissed the woman "It's beautiful"

"She has class with you?" Rapunzel asked, making Tooth left Anna in the ground as the girl run to show her new possession to North. "I'd love you to be her teacher"

"Don't worry, I asked to teach the first years" she smiled "I wanted to have Anna between my students. And the other teachers are really nice too"

She talked with another of her friends, Sandy. His name was Sam, Sammy followed and one day it become Sandy. He was a really nice guy, quiet but really warm. Rise Anna had been really easy having them at her side.

"Well, we'll wait with the other children" she said as she took Anna's hand and looked back to her friends "See you later"

Elsa was nervous and Jack could feel it. She was really shy and being in a place with a lot of people was something that was making her feel anxiety. He knew exactly what she was going thought. When he was a child he was invisible, nobody really noticed him until he met Hiccup, is best friend. It had been another person, but he didn't remember it a lot so he didn't give it importance. He and Hiccup moved in high-school, sharing apartment and running away of traumatic homes. He had helped him a lot with Elsa, and Astrid, his wife, had threaten her as her own daughter. She even suggested him to move into their house until he felt better, and after that, Elsa had sleep there a lot of times. Aster was professor there, so he had asked him to talk with Elsa and make sure she was okay.

"Daddy has to go to work" he said, wanting to stay until she entered but was not possible. He had to go to the hospital "Sweetie, I'll be here when you came out, promise"

"Okay" she said as Jack kissed her forehead. He hated to be leaving her in that moment.

"I'll wait you there" Rapunzel told her daughter as she nodded, running to a group of girls. They started to talk almost immediately. The young woman started to walk to a little garden that was almost hidden, was her secret place, her calm place when she was a little girl. She sat close to the fountain, closing her eyes before start to hear a cry, opening them to find a little girl sat in the ground, hugging herself with her back in the wall. Rapunzel walked close to her, squatting in front of her "What's going on sweetie? Are you okay?"

Elsa turned to that nice voice, seeing a woman in front to her. She had a nice smile and somehow, she felt safe next to her. She denied with her head, making the woman's eyes look worried but she keep smiling.

"My name is Rapunzel" she said, giving her a hand as she stood up. Elsa took it, standing up by her side "What's your name?"

"Elsa"

"Beautiful" she said, taking the girl's body in her arms to seat her in one bench. "You can call me Punz if you want. You're scared about the first day, right?"

She nodded, sniffing. The woman took a hanky from her bag, cleaning her face. Elsa looked at her, unable to don't do so. She was like an angel. She decided to talk with her.

"Daddy had to go to work" she answered, still wanting to cry "I'm scared without him here"

"I'd be too" she answered "My daughter was a little nervous, but she's okay now. Do you want to meet her, sure you'd like her"

"Can I stay with you?" she asked, not wanting that woman to leave her "Please"

"What about a deal? If you don't feel good, we'll return here. What do you say?"

Elsa nodded, taking Punz hand as they started to walk. When they arrived to the playground, Anna run to her mother, looking with curiosity the girl her mother had brought with her.

"Anna, this is Elsa" she said, making Anna wave to the girl of almost white her "She's a little scared, do you think you can change that?"

"Of course!" she girl said, taking Elsa's hand, smiling at her. She did the same, in her way "I hope we're in the same class, don't you?"

Rapunzel smiled as her daughter took Elsa with the others, not staying away from her side. When the bell sound, she waved them as they entered in the school.

Anna and Elsa run out of the school, talking to another boy they had met. Kristoff had come from Norway and still had problems with the language, but he was a really kind kid and they had become inseparable. They waved at Rapunzel, telling her about their first day.

"We're in the same class!" Anna said, talking about Elsa, Kristoff and her. As the way she was taking Elsa's hand, she was sure they'd become great friends. "Aunt Anna is giving us science"

"It was funny" Elsa decided to say, smiling warmly. Rapunzel put a lock of her hair in her place, looking at the girl warmly. Kristoff was a blond boy, with chocolate eyes that smiled to her. When he leave with her mother, Punz said they'd wait until Elsa's father arrived, making the girls smile as they started to talk and laugh.

"Elsa" a woman called her, making her turn as she waved the woman. Rapunzel turned to see a beautiful woman, blond, haired put in a braid and blue eyes. She was wearing a hoodie and jeans, with combers "Dad is waiting you in the car. Who's your new friend?"

"She's Anna and this is Punz" she said, taking Rapunzel's hand. The young woman waved, making the other look at her a few surprised, but she smiled nicely to her. She was sure that she was one of her teachers. It was nice to know how close she was to her students.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Astrid" she said, taking Elsa's hand as they started to walk "Say bye to your friends"

"Bye Anna, bye Punz" she smiled as they walked to a blue car that was a little far "See you tomorrow."

"How has been the day sweetie?" Jack asked, smiling as her daughter kissed her cheek. She was smiling, her eyes were just shinning. He couldn't feel happier.

"I've made a lot of friends!" she answered, making her dad look happier "But Anna, Kristoff and Punz are the best"

"That's great Elsa" he said "Three friends, that's awesome"

"One of them is not what you think Jack" Astrid said, smiling as the young man turned, waiting to know in what he was mistaken. They sounded normal, two girls and a boy "Punz is her teacher"

"Punz is not my teacher" Elsa said, making Astrid turn as surprise as Jack "She's Anna's mother"

The woman felt a little embarrassed. Punz was young, she didn't imagine her as a mother. She looked so spirited and joyful…

"Well, you got the pack" Jack joked, making her daughter looking at him confused as Astrid laughed.

"Elsa's mum looks cool" Anna said as her mother laughed. She had tough the same "How would be her dad?"

"Dunno" she answered, as she started to jump a little, like a little dance. Anna smiled as she started to do the same, spinning and turning as her mother. She loved her voice, it was sweet and full of energy. The girl had always tough that her mother was like a big sister, she wasn't like any mother she knew. She was different, and she loved it

"Do you think we can invite Elsa and Kristoff to play at home?" Anna asked, clapping when her mother nodded "We'll have a lot of fun, it's going to be great!"

Rapunzel was walking back home, with a cup of coffee between her hands, humming as she was thinking about how to continue her project. She was an illustrator, artist, everything that was related to paint. She was good, and had enough to live doing so. The winter had come earlier that year, just a month later the school had started. Usually took a little more weeks. Anna was really happy, and Elsa seemed too. She had develop a strong nearness to the girl. She was distracted when her feet slipped in a layer of ice, making her try to not fall as her eyes closed, waiting for the fall. She didn't feel it. She opened them, seeing how two blue eyes were looking at her really close. She gasped, feeling a drop of hot coffee falling in her check. His hair was covered of it, as his clothes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking to the young woman. Her green eyes were fascinating. She nodded, feeling how he helped to stand up. "Does something hurt?"

"No, don't worry" she smiled, looking to him as she remembered the coffee "I'm sorry, all the coffee, I..."

"It's okay, it was getting cold and I needed something warm" he smiled, making her do so. She was locks of blond hair over her face, and a braid fall until almost the end of her back. She locked so young, maybe a college student, no, sure she was "But now it's starting to be really cold"

"My house is not far from here" she said "I can give you some clothes, you can get a shower also"

"Sounds perfect" he answered as they started to walk. She had said the truth, her house was really close. It was a little one, wooden, with a beautiful garden around it. When they entered, he could smell a scent of flowers, vanilla and cookies. It was warm inside. He looked to the walls and see how they were painted, with an unique art style that represented a lot of things. Flowers, birds, girls. Patterns draw perfectly. The chimney was lightning the room.

"Sit there as I prepare you the bath" she said, making him nod as he followed her orders. He felt really warm. His eyes looked to the photos over the border, seeing a younger version of the girl with her parents, another with a boy, brunette and good looking. Another with her graduating from college. She looked so proud of herself. The other made him feel bad. It was a wedding photo, with her and the man, smiling at the camera. Then another made him feel even worse. She was with a baby, a little girl he supposed. And another with the woman and the girl, older. She felt strange about not finding the man in them. Surely he had taken the photo.

"It's ready" she said, making him turn as she was smiling, wearing a light patterned dress over a warm jumper "I left you some clothes. I'm sure they'd look good in you"

"Wouldn't your husband mind?" he asked, seeing how her expression turned darker before return to normality "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no, don't worry" she said as he walked closer to her. Looking at him, with that messy hair smelling like coffee and those blue eyes, she was feeling something she tough she'd never felt again. "He died a long time ago"

"I'm sorry to hear that" he said, seeing how her eyes were fixed in the floor. Then she hugged him. Rapunzel was feeling so bad, she felt the tears going down her cheeks. Jack looked at her embarrassed, trying to hug her but afraid of making her feel worse. But when she stopped to cry when he finally did it, he felt better. He knew what was she feeling, she was like him and even if you had around people who loves you, you cannot help to stop feeling that a half of you is gone.

"I'm sorry, sorry about that" she said, rinsing out the tears with her sleeve "The bath is right there. The front door"

He nodded. Just with saying follow the smell would have been enough. Mind and blueberries invaded the bathroom, making him immerse in the bath, feeling relaxed. But he started to think about the woman. She looked young, and in that moment he had seen her lost... But all he could think about was in her eyes, her smile, her hair. He was stupid.

He come out of the bath, stretching his arms when the door opened.

"I forgot the... Ahhhh" Rapunzel screamed, making Jack freeze as he started to scream too, trying to cover himself. The girl closed the door, trembling in the other side. That had been, she just felt shivers thinking about it and... Not like it had been her first time seeing a naked man, she had a daughter but that was just that... She was feeling shame not knowing why "The towels, I'll pass them trough the door"

"Okay... Thank you" he said, has he walked to get them. He was completely red with embarrassment. He dried his body with the lavender towel, breathing as he put on the clothes. A white shirt, a blue jumper and jeans. They were a little big for him, but nothing he could not wear. He got out of the bathroom, walking to the chimney room. He stood in the middle of the corridor.

"Hey, I've made you some..." she almost said, because he turned to quickly and surprised that they fall into the floor. She looked at him, standing faster as she could as her cheeks were painted in a dark pink "I've made you tea, since you and the coffee don't get well"

"Hey you put it against me!" he said, acting with his dorky way "We were gonna marry, you know?"

She giggled, making him turn to see her. She was the cutest thing he had ever seen!

"Do you wanna the tea or not?" she asked, telling him to follow when he nodded. He held the cup around her hands as she offered him a dish full of cookies decorated with icing sugar. She was an artist. Eat those cookies seemed bad. Framed would look even better "Take one, come on"

"Thank you" he said as he took the one decorated as an an snowflake. Talking with her was exactly as he was again 17 years old and was trying to impress a girl. He had lost practice "You've a child?

"Umm" she nodded, unsure of what she had said. She'd never deny she had Anna but the problem was that man, well, didn't like the pack "Let me open you the door to being easier to run away..."

"Good line, I use it a lot" he smiled, making her turn surprised. What was he saying? That meant that he... he was alone with a child too? "We've a lot in common"

"You've to get your child from school too?" she asked looking to the clock. He nodded, making her went to a room and return with a brown coat and Jack's shoes. He thanked her in silence as she went upstairs, taking a few moments to return ready to face the cold street. "Let's go then"

He nodded, walking by her side. He had never been really tall, her head reached his shoulder, even a little more. Little white clouds came from their mouths as they walked in the snow. They arrived to the school not a long time before they left, giving them time to wait a little until the end of the classes.

"Let's play a game" he said, making her turn, smiling at him playfully "We've to guess who's each other child"

"Alright!" she answered "What does the winner get?"

"Umm, the loser's number" he said, making her offer her hand in approval's signal. She was still not sure about if she wanted to win or not, but a little emotion was good. They waited until the ring sounded, turning to see the kids going out of the building. They both payed attention to every child, trying to search the respective resemblances. Jack was playing with advantage, he had seen both parents but even of that, the search wasn't going really well. No one of the kids looked like her. Rapunzel was starting to think that Anna would see her, the thing that she was her daughter would be obvious but the thing would happen with the man's... Wait a minute, what was his name?

Anna was telling Kristoff and Elsa about going to play at her home. She promised her mother was amazing and that they'd do a lot of fun things with her. Kristoff nodded, and Elsa smiled excited. Spend more time with Punz was something she'd love. She was as nice as Anna, she was happy both of them were her friends. When both girl saw the woman they waved, but the blond one was especially happy to see her dad there.

"Yours is the boy" Jack said, watching the resemblances. Blond hair and brown eyes. He was exactly the mixture of her and her husband. But she denied, looking at him with funny eyes. Man, he was going to lose if she discovered which one was his daughter.

The girls stooped to see how their parents were talking. Anna had never seen another man with her mother and Elsa had never met one of the women her father saw. He told her that they didn't like him having a daughter and that she was above all of them. But that woman wouldn't care, she had a daughter and she was really nice with her. Anna, for her part, was sure that the man with brown hair and blue eyes was a prince, maybe a king.

Rapunzel looked back to the three children, opening her eyes wide as she watched Elsa. Those eyes, those blue eyes were... She pointed the girl, making Jack nod.

"Mum!" Anna screamed as she run to the young woman, hugging to her neck as she took her in her arms. Jack looked to the girl, smiling when she did so looking back at him. Apart from the eyes, she was like her mother "Who's him? Those are daddy's clothes, oh, you're her boyfriend?!"

"Wait..What?" Rapunzel articulated, turning embarrassed to Jack. She apologized with her eyes, seeing how red he was. His hand was scratching his head. Not like he would not like to be that but... Whoa, the little girl had caught him in surprise. Elsa walked to them after waving Kristoff, waiting at his father's side.

"Hey my snow queen" he said, putting her up, smiling as he showed her little girl to the young woman.

"Look dad, these are Punz and Anna" she said, making him look to the two girls. So she was the pack of friends that her daughter had been talking about all time. Rapunzel stroke the hair of Elsa but as she did, she was aware that he was married. How couldn't he?

"Your mum should be waiting at home" the blond woman said, making both father and daughter turn. Jack couldn't help to smile.

"Nah, Astrid is not my wife"

"No?" she asked as he nodded "Well, we're late, I've left something baking and... Wait, I want my reward"

He looked back to her, giving her his phone number. She smiled to herself, taking Anna's hand as they started to walk down street. They turn to wave and then continued walking.

"So you've met Punz" Astrid said, making Hiccup turn to know what they were talking about "And in the shower! Jack, you weirdo"

"It wasn't my fault, I mean, she opened the door" he said, feeling like he was being restrained by his mother "She ruined my wedding with the coffee, I'll be alone forever"

"Your charm looks to be noneffective" Hiccup laughed, making his friend punch him in the arm "Hey, I'm delicate. You'd not like to leave Astrid widow, right?"

"Man, she would bury me with you!" he answered as he looked at his friend's wife full of terror "I'm too young to die"

Elsa walked to sit in his father's lap, showing him her homework as he corrected them. She had a little doubt and he was explaining it to her when his phone rung. The girl took it, answering as her eyes became brighter.

"Yes, I'm with Dad" she said, making the three friends turn to hear the conversation. Then Elsa turned "Punz wants to talk with you"

Jack almost run to take the phone, putting it in his hear as the most beautiful voice emerged from the speaker. He wasn't sure if she'd call him. If he had been the winner, he would have call her without doubts.

"Hi, is it a bad moment to talk?"

"No, don't worry. I didn't know if you were going to call me"

"Well, I needed to ask you your name"

"Oh crap, I didn't told you. Jack, well, it's Jackson. Overland"

"Rapunzel Corona" she said. He could almost hear her giggle. He was feeling back to when he was a teenager "Anna wanted to invite Elsa to sleep at home, so I'd like to know if she can come"

"Do you want to go to sleep with Anna?" she asked Elsa, smiling as she nodded "Sure, not problem from my part. What hour?"

"About seven"

"We'll be there" he answered, hearing the last echoes of her voice. That woman was so cute. Her voice was just as her smile. He was thinking about her eyes when he turned to see Hiccup and Astrid looking at him. The woman punched him in the chest, making him feel unable to breathe. "Hey, what was that for?"

"For nothing Overland" she said, laughing. Hiccup passed an arm around the waist of the fierce blond, kissing her in the check. He really wised his friend to find happiness again. And for what Astrid had told him, that girl was perfect "Elsa, let's go to prepare your things"

"When do you think they'd arrive?" Anna asked as she was helping her mother to decor some pots. Her mother shrugged, biting her lip as she was molding with clay. They were planning Elsa to help them and she wanted to have enough. Someone knocked the door, making the little girl run downstairs to open it. She hugged Elsa, waving Jack a little inhibited. Rapunzel followed the steps of her daughter, waiving the two guests. She still had her apron and her hands had dry clay between her fingers.

"Welcome" she said, smiling as she hugged Elsa and kissed her loudly in her check. The little girl giggled before follow Anna inside the house.

"Can I come in?" he asked, showing the bag he had in his hand. It was in an icy blue, decorated with snowflakes. She moved for let him in, closing the door as he was putting out his coat as he gave her the bag "The clothes you lend me are inside it. Thank you for them"

"No problem" Rapunzel smiled as she left the bag in one of the sofas. She still had the hands dirty "It was the least I could do after ruin your wedding with the coffee" she said, keeping the joke "We've been modeling some clay, Anna as excited about Elsa to paint with her. I'm sure she'd like it"

"She's great with geometry, you should see the patterns she designs" he said, proud of being free to talk about his daughter and that she still remembered his love story with the coffee. Thinking about it, he could have done much better, he was better than that. "Well, I should go and..."

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked, making him turn. He accepted, following the woman where the girls were. Anna had shown Elsa her room, making the blond girl look at it amazed. It had a pink color, and was decorated beautifully. She had a big window and a little heater. They turned to see their parents looking at them from the door. "Jack is going to stay for dinner"

They spent a lot of time coloring and painting the pots, laughing with the hands full of paint. After dinner, they watched a film. The two girl were cuddle over them and in a moment Punz rested her head over his shoulder. He was as sleep as her, so they didn't notice when their daughters were looking at them from the opposite sofa, smiling with their her hands over their mouths.

They woke up in the morning, smiling before jump to the opposite parts of the sofa.

"I'm sorry, I'll, just... leave" he said, running to the door and stopping in front of the car. He would ask Astrid to pick up Elsa later. He was nervous. He was going to start the car when he realized that the keys were in his coat and that the coat was in the house "I make a mess of everything" He just let his back slide on the car's door until he felt the cold ground, closing his eyes and rubbing them tiredly.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rapunzel asked as she stood in front of him. She had followed him after not knowing what to do. He looked up to her, denying with his head. He was just like Elsa. Punz smiled, sitting by his side "I've had a lot of fun yesterday... Elsa is amazing and so you are. I, I've never been good with boys, Eugene was the first one and I never tough I'll feel that good with another man..." she breathe, trying to order her toughs "I'm terrified. I'm scared of forgetting him if I let you in"

"I know what you mean" he smiled to her, then his eyes focused in the sky "Luna loved to see the stars, she always woke me up to watch it together. She was my moon, I couldn't help to be attracted to her. Every time I saw it is painful, but I know what she is still there and she wants me to life. Sometimes I talk to her, I'm a weirdo talking to the moon, hoping she'd talk me back. But I think that it's time to stop doing so and watch the sun rise and somehow, it's talking to me and lightning my night-sky"

Rapunzel was looking at him, trying to understand her heart, what it was telling to her. His words had been beautiful.

"Eugene told me that the good thing about the dreams is that when you archive them, you can always find a new one" she smiled, remembering the sweet smile of him "He'd always be my first dream, but I'd like to know if you'd accept to be my new one"

Jack smiled, hugging her. She was beautiful, nice, caring, artistic... Luna would like her. His lips kissed her forehead, making her smile. She was gonna do it, she'd give herself a second chance and he was, just someone she wanted to love, she knew she'll. She knew Eugene was looking her and approving what she was going to start. The little footsteps made them turn, smiling as they opened their arms to catch their daughters bodies. Sitting in the ground, with the sun rising in the sky and being with the people they loved they couldn't help to smile brightly.


End file.
